christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tension
Tension was a Hardcore punk band that formed out of South Florida in the United States. The band began in 1993 with the lineup of Mikey Hurley on Vocals, Joe Keit on Guitars, Nick Dominguez on Bass and Chris Michaelis on Drums.Jones, Brandon (January 13, 2014). "Fast FWD - What They're Up 2 Now: Chris Carbonell of Strongarm". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on June 27, 2018. History Origins and Ending (1993-1997) In 1993, Vocalist Mikey Hurley formed Tension, as a side-project of Endure, a Christian hardcore band he was also apart of. Hurley hired Joe Keit (The Murrychesstoes) on guitars and Chris Michaelis on drums."TENSION (1993-1997)". Facebook. Retrieved on August 20, 2018. Soon thereafter, Nick Dominguez of Endure joined the band on bass. This finalized their first official lineup. The band called each other one the phone, demoed out six songs and recorded them two weeks later in the studio. The release, In Our Time, came out shortly thereafter. After the release, Nick Dominguez departed from Tension and Endure, to join fellow Christian hardcore band Strongarm"Strongarm". New Release Tuesday. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. and was then replaced by Ray Rodriguez. After Rodriguez joined, the band released The Sickness of our Age EP in 1994, which is considered their best release.xCHIPxSEM. "A Look Back: South Florida Hardcore in the 90s (Part 1)". xStuck in the Pastx. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. Michaelis departed from the band after the release, where he would be replaced by Eric Leon. Around this time, the band hit their peak. In 1995, the band went on tour with Uplipht and Strongarm, and played around 25-30 shows."Intention Records Interview". Abridged Pause. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. Leon was soon thereafter asked to leave for reason unmentionable, and was replaced by Mike McDermit. He performed on the band's debut and single album, Agent of the People, which came out in 1996. The album was released through Uprising Records, which the band signed to prior to release. The label also re-released Sickness of our Age. Legacy and Mikey Hurley's death (2017-present) Tension is looked at as legendary or a classic in the Florida hardcore scene.Newsome, Robert (August 16, 2017). "8 Vital Bands From the Current Crop of Florida Hardcore". Retrieved on August 21, 2018.Folgar, Abel (June 9, 2014). "Broward and Palm Beach Counties' Ten Best Hardcore Bands of all Time". Broward/Palm Beach New Times. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. The band has also had various connections with several other well-known Florida bands, including New Found Glory, Endure, Strongarm, Shai Hulud and Further Seems Forever."Endure". Richseam. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. The band had many short-term members, which many of which were very notable, including Matt Fox (Shai Hulud), Chad Gilbert (New Found Glory), Ray Souza (LOAD), Kenny Fontaine (Kenny Steal) and John Wylie (Where Fear and Weapons Meet). The band had played shows with Earth Crisis, Hatebreed, Strife, Shelter and Marilyn Manson."Tension". Richseam. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. In 2017, Mikey Hurley, the band's original and founding member, died on July 18, 2017, at the age of 45.Cradnell, Ben (August 23, 2017). "Chris Carraba homecoming cloaked in mysteries". South Florida. Retrieved on August 21, 2018. It was reportedly a suicide. His death was mourned by his bandmates and his friends. Members Last Know Lineup * Michael "Mikey" Joseph Hurley II - Vocals (1993-1997) (died 2017) * Joe Keit - Guitars (1993-1997) * Ray Rodriguez - Bass (1993-1997), Guitars (1994) * Mike McDermit - Drums (1996-1997) Former Members * John Wylie - Guitars * Nick Dominguez - Bass (1993) * Matt Fox - Bass (1993)Ramirez, Carlos (October 25, 2016). "Interview: Matt Fox (Shai Hulud, Zombie Apocalypse)". No Echo. Retrieved on June 27, 2018. * Chris Michaelis - Drums (1993-1994) * Eric Leon - Drums (1994-1996) * Chad Gilbert * Ray Souza * Kenny Fontaine Discography References Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Straight-Edge Bands Category:Uprising Records Bands Category:Florida Bands Category:United States Bands